


Outstanding

by jesseofthenorth



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: Clay – Enigma</p>
    </blockquote>





	Outstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neevebrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Clay – Enigma

A year and a half. Clay has known this crazy fucking kid 18 months and he still can't figure him out. He never shuts up, he never does what Clay expects, if he can find a fucked up way to follow an order he will.

But he's tough and strong a fast and smarter than all of them together. He's loyal and dedicated. No one could ever say he doesn’t deserve to wear the uniform just because he is a colossal nerd. No doubt about it; Jake Jensen is a bad-ass nerd, and a complete fucking mystery all at once.


End file.
